


You'll Be Back

by YellowBananaOwl



Series: Fandot Creativity Night Ficlets [46]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowBananaOwl/pseuds/YellowBananaOwl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skip will be back. Arthur is sure of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll Be Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written during Fandot Creativity Night  
> Prompt: You'll be back  
> Characters belong to John Finnemore

”You’ll be back,” Arthur whispered as they waved Martin good-bye, and he truly believed it.

He knew Skip was leaving for Zurich, but he also knew that Martin wasn’t _really_ leaving. Not leaving-leaving. He would be back, he was sure of it. He didn’t know when or how, just that he would be. Douglas would sort it out, like he always did.

They had found gold, they had saved GERTI, they had saved MJN, well nearly saved MJN, it was OJS now, but they were still the same airdot. Everything had ended brilliantly, so that had to mean that Skip wouldn’t actually properly leave them. He would be back. There was no way that they could do all of _that_ and still don’t find a way to keep Skip in Fitton, right?

Yes, Douglas would make sure Martin would come back, Arthur just had to remind him, because it had been two years now, and Douglas seemed to have forgotten what his plan was.


End file.
